


Worldbuilding in Alola Family -- Legends and All

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, because family trees, i'm only tagging current relationships that are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Worldbuilding for this series. Starts with the Major Family Trees. I'm not touching the Oaks, though, that's too much for me. Next should be the Kahuna Rotation Curriculum (called the Rotation) and then Professor Kukui's Pokemon School Curriculum! And then there will be other stuff I'm sure.This story is discontinued... Sorry!





	Worldbuilding in Alola Family -- Legends and All

** _Ash’s Family Tree_ **

**Hanako** and **Wataru** Ketchum are the children of the couple who formerly ran Pallet House. Wataru is single. Hanako is divorced but in a mysterious relationship. Hanako was formerly married to Augustine Sycamore and they had two children, Aka “**Red**” Rouge Ketchum-Sycamore and Satoshi “**Ash**” Gris Ketchum-Sycamore. They have one cousin through their mother, **Ibuki** Miu.

**Augustine** Sycamore has one full brother, named **Flint**, who had two sons—**Alain** and **Riley** Sycamore. The two brothers also have a much younger half-brother, **Ahilani** Kukui. The only surviving parent between the three brothers is **Momi** Kukui, Ahilani’s mother and the best friend (after her son was born) of Augustine and Flint’s mother. Their mother died of cancer. Their father died mysteriously, but was a descendent of the former Kalosian Royal Family and of Sir Aaron of Rota. Momi was a daughter of a prominent Alolan family.

**Ash** is the youngest at 16. **Riley** is one year older. **Alain** is 21. **Red** is 23.

** _Hau’s Family Tree_ **

Kahuna **Hala** is the patriarch of his family. He was married to a **cousin** of **Momi** Kukui who died in a diving accident when his son was young. His only son is **Koa**, who married **Lehua** the daughter of the eventual Kahuna **Nanu**. The two had a son, **Hau**. After Lehua’s death when Hau was four, Koa fled to Kanto and has not even called back, though he does occasionally email his father.

Kahuna **Nanu** was the son of Johtonese immigrants to Alola but was pegged for the Kahuna Rotation Curriculum early on. He went on to marry **Lani** Kukui, the older sister of **Momi** Kukui. They had **Lehua**, their oldest, before he became a member of the International Police. At one point when he was home, they managed to get pregnant one more time, around the same time Momi did, with their son **Guzma**. However, Nanu had to go into deep cover and Lani divorced him and gave Guzma to another family. Lehua drank herself to death four years after the birth of her son, **Hau**.

**Lani** Kukui was the oldest of the Kukui sisters, followed by **Momi** and then the even younger **Ani**. She was the same age as her **cousin** wo married Kahuna **Hala**. Lani had two children, **Lehua** and **Guzma**, with **Nanu**. Momi had one child, **Ahilani** Kukui (named after his aunt). Ani had two children, **Plumeria** and **Acerola**, with a descendent of the Alolan Royal Family. Lani was already dead at that point, having died in the same diving accident as her cousin. After her husband died after trying to force Kapu-Bulu to let him become Kahuna, resulting in massive destruction across Ula’Ula, Ani made sure that Guzma, Plumeria, and Acerola would be cared for by Nanu, who had just returned after retiring from the International Police. She went into deep mourning and has hidden herself away in a sea cave and might be dead. Shortly after, Kapu-Bulu made Nanu the Kahuna.

A few years later, **Nanu** and **Hala** began to date.

**Hau** is one year younger than **Acerola**. **Plumeria** is 25, making her eight years older than her younger sister. **Guzma** and **Ahilani** are both 29. Hau is Guzma’s nephew and the others’ second cousin, but they all treat each other as siblings/cousins.


End file.
